A New Favorite
by ArtistKurai
Summary: A short story about how Sam came to love salads.


A/N: Hi, readers! This little idea came to me one day out of nowhere. I thought, "I wonder how salad became Sam's favorite thing to eat." I mean, he was raised by Dean, after all. Dean isn't one for vegetables. So the answer came to me in the form of this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. 

Also, the restaurant mentioned in this story doesn't actually exist. At least I don't think it does. If it really does exist, it's purely coincidental.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own it. Darn.

* * *

Bells jingled merrily as the restaurant door opened for Jessica Moore. "Come on, Sam," she called playfully to the tall man behind her. "It's not going to kill you." Very hesitantly, Sam Winchester entered behind her. 

"Why'd you decide on a vegan restaurant for our first date?" Sam joked as he looked around the room. No matter how much he tried to run from the hunting life, he couldn't fight his instincts, and he had taken in the layout and possible exits of the place within seconds. 

"I already told you, you moron. It's not a vegan place." Jess rolled her eyes, but still gave Sam a smile. "It's not even vegetarian. They put chicken and bacon on some of the salads." 

"Well, when you bring me to a place called 'The Salad Bar,' it makes me think it's a vegan place." The couple's laughter rang out, drawing a few amused gazes from the other patrons. "Come on, let's find a place to sit." Once again, Sam's instincts took over and led them to a table in the back of the dining room. "So, why did you pick this place?" Sam asked once they were seated. 

"Because the food's good," answered Jess as if it were the obvious explanation, making Sam chuckle. "Plus I like the atmosphere here." Sam looked around at the soft blue lighting and the neon paint spatters scattered over the walls. He had to agree. The place was relaxed and laid back. "Now I have a question for you." At Sam's expectant look, she continued. "Why do you always take a seat in the back of a room?" That wasn't what he was expecting, and his expression showed it. "Seriously! Whether it's in class, the cafeteria, or even the student union, very time I see you, you're sitting in the very back corner of the room. What gives?" 

A moment of silence passed as Sam thought up a reasonable explanation to give her. "I'm a people watcher," he pretended to admit. "It's kind of a guilty pleasure. I just have to watch how other people interact. It's... interesting." This seemed a good enough answer to Jess, so she let it be. Good thing, because that's when their waiter showed up. 

"Good evening," the guy said. Sam noticed he wasn't too much older than himself, and was giving Jess an appraising look. "My name's Colby. What can I get you to drink?" 

"I want water with lemon," Jess said with a smile. "What do you want, baby?" She surprised both men by taking Sam's hand and entwining their fingers. 

"Uh-de-um, I-I'll also have water," the shocked man stuttered, caught completely off guard by the sudden display of affection. They weren't even officially together yet. But when he remembered the guy's elevator gaze, Sam realized what Jess was doing, and he calmed instantly. "And I'd like lemon with it as well." 

Colby eventually got the hint and left to fill their drink orders. "Thanks for playing along," Jess said once their server was out of earshot. "He was creeping me out." 

"It's fine," Sam chuckled and stroked her knuckles gently before releasing her hand. "My brother and I have done weirder in situations like these." 

They conversed pleasantly as they waited for their drinks and perused their menus. "So what are you thinking of ordering?" Jess asked. 

"Uhh," Sam paused, reading the items again. "I really don't know. I'm not all that used to eating vegetables." 

"What do you mean?" asked Jess. "You more of a meat-and-potatoes kind of guy?" 

"Sorta," admitted Sam. "My family traveled a lot when I was growing up. All we had was spaghetti-os and diner food growing up, and the only time I really got vegetables was on a burger or my lunch tray at school." 

"And school food is never good," the young woman agreed. "If you'd rather go somewhere else, we can." 

"No, no, it's fine," Sam assured her. "I really do like it here. It's relaxing, very different from what I grew up with." 

"Well, the first salad I had here was the cobb salad," suggested Jess. "That's what I recommend." 

"Alright then," said Sam with a big dimpled smile. When Colby returned with their drinks, he took their food orders. Conversation flowed smoothly while they waited for their food. When it arrived, Sam took it with apprehension. "Well," he sighed slowly once their server had gone. "Here we go." 

Picking up his fork, Sam stabbed the leafy greens and brought the utensil to his mouth. A burst of flavor flooded his senses, and his eyes widened exponentially. "That's great," said Sam, his grin returning. "This is really good." 

"See?" Jess chuckled. "I told you it was good." Sam took another enthusiastic bite of his salad as the girl across from him tucked into her own meal. 

The night was a pleasant one. The couple talked about whatever came to mind, and there was never a lull in conversation. 

At the end of their meal, Sam walked Jess back to her dorm building. "I had a good time tonight," he told her honestly. 

"I did too, Sam," said Jess. "So you really liked the restaurant?" 

"I did," said Sam. He was silent for a few seconds as he thought back to earlier that very night. "You know, I might have found my new favorite food because of you." 

"Really?" laughed Jess. "I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal." 

"Yeah, really. That's one of the best things I've eaten in a long time." 

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Looking up, Jess saw that they were at the door to her dormitory. "I really enjoyed tonight, Sam." 

"Me too, Jess. Maybe we could do it again?" Sam offered. "How about lunch tomorrow?" 

"Absolutely," Jess accepted. She stood on her toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sam." 

"Goodnight, Jess." Once she was gone, Sam turned away to return to his own dorm. As he walked, memories of their date bombarded his mind, and there was a perpetual smile on his handsome face. "Yeah," Sam repeated softly, "definitely my new favorite food." 

Fin

* * *

A/N: So, there's my story. I know, it's not my best, but I still like it. Please review! Reviews are love and candy!


End file.
